forever charmed the sequel
by Citizen of Heaven
Summary: This is basically my version of season 5


**Chapter 1- Sister?**

 _"I love you.. you love me please I am so hungry with a great big hug and smile from me to you Aunty Piper I'm hungry", 8 year old Heavenly sang in the tune of barney. "hey why don't you just go clean up the mess you made in the living room right now", Phoebe said. "but cleaning is bad", Heavenly said. "no it's not it's good for you", Phoebe said. "i am way to weak to clean", Heaven said as she dramatically put her hand on her head. "you are so dramatic go clean it up now I'm not playing with you", Phoebe said. Heavenly gave Phoebe her best puppy eyes. "that doesn't work with me go", Phoebe said. Heavenly obeyed and went to clean up her toys from the living room. Suddenly Phoebe has a premonition of a young woman getting attacked by a demon, the vision was so powerful that Phoebe fell on the floor and started screaming, Piper, Prue, Cole and Heavenly quickly ran to her aid. "Phoebe baby please wake up", Cole said as Phoebe opened her eyes. "Phoebe what did you see", Piper asked. "i saw a young lady being attacked by a demon.. the demon had wind and it was so powerful that it's like i felt it", Phoebe shared. "mommy are you ok", Heavenly asked. "yes I'm ok why don't you go to your room and I'll come meet you there", Phoebe said. Heavenly reluctantly obeyed. "do you know where the place was", Prue asked. "not really but i know how the demon looks like I can check the book of shadows", Phoebe said as she went to the attic with Piper, Prue, and Cole hot on he heels. "I found him", Phoebe exclaimed. "Shax?", Prue said. "oh i know this demon he is powerful so powerful that no one messes with him", Cole said. "we will need a spell ready and potions and we will need Heavenly in a safe place", Piper said. All of a sudden Heavenly started to scream loudly from her room The sisters and Cole ran to the room and saw Heavenly floating. "Oh my baby", Phoebe said as she ran to Heavenly and carefully put her on the ground. "don't let me go" Heavenly squealed. Because of how loud Heavenly was Phoebe let go of her and she floated again but this time higher, Phoebe levitated and brought her down and carried her. "i think little missy here has a new power", Prue said. "is it levitation", Phoebe asked. "I'm not really sure but i don't think so", Prue said. "Leo", Piper called. Leo instantly orbed in. "yes", Leo said. "Heavenly got a new power that she can float but i don't think it's levitation can you please check with the elders", Prue asked. "sure", Leo said as he orbed away. "so what are we going to do about her", Cole asked. "that i don't know... we just have to wait for Leo to come first", Prue replied. "mommy I'm scared", Heavenly said. "i got you baby and i will never let go of you", Phoebe said. at that moment Leo Orbed in. "so?", Piper asked "well she has a new power and she can fly", Leo said. "I thought only dragon demons could do that", Prue said. "well it's known mostly in demons but she is a special witch her powers are almost as powerful as a charmed one", Leo said. "but how do a stop myself from flying", Heavenly asked. "well just think about it.. like right now don't think about flying think about staying on the ground", Leo said, and Heavenly did just that. "are you ok", Prue asked. "yes", Heavenly said. As Phoebe was hit with another premonition of the same girl being attacked by shax. "Phoebe what did you see", Cole asked. "i saw the exact same premonition i think it's a reminder", Phoebe said. "Leo you have to take Heavenly", Piper said. "no i want to stay with mommy i don't want to go anywhere", Heavenly protested. "Heavenly stop that right now you have to go it's for your own safety", Phoebe said. "no i want to stay i don't want to go anywhere", Heavenly said as she ran downstairs so fast. "Heavenly stop this", Phoebe said as her and the others followed Heavenly to the living room. "Heavenly", Prue called "but you never allow me to fight i want to help out", Heavenly said as she started to cry. "hey we are only doing this to keep you safe if anything ever happened to you i don't know i would do", Phoebe said. "but", Heavenly said. "no buts you are going", Phoebe said. "do you guys feel that", Cole said. when suddenly shax came in and made everyone fly back. "Cole got up and tried to throw a fireball at shax but shax blew Cole away. Piper got up and attempted blow shax up but he didn't die he just diapered. "is everyone alright", Piper asked. "Heavenly", Phoebe screamed as she immediately ran to Heavenly's side, Heavenly's ears and noes were bleeding and she was unconscious. "Leo", Prue screamed. Leo immediately ran to Heavenly's side to heal her. "what's going on why is it not working", Phoebe said in frustration. "i don't know demonic magic is blocking my magic", Leo said. "what do mean", Piper said. "shax must have put something inside her", Leo said. "no my baby is not going to die Cole shimmer me to the hospital", Phoebe said as she carried Heaven and she shimmered out with Cole. "I'm coming to come on Piper", Prue said as she grabbed her keys and Piper and Leo followed her. When Piper, Prue, and Leo arrived at the hospital and saw Phoebe crying her eyes out and sitting on Cole's lap. "Is she ok", Piper asked. "no the doctor can't find anything but they said that they will try to keep her alive", Cole said as he rubbed Phoebe's back. "I think we have to create a spell to vanquish shax then she will be fine", Prue said. "really Prue what about Heavenly", Phoebe said. "Phoebe she is right when you vanquish shax then Heavenly's bleeding will stop and she will wake up", Cole assured her. "ok i think i have a spell", Phoebe said as she got up and wiped her tears. "wow that was fast", Piper said. "i don't want to waste anytime i don't want to loose her", Phoebe said. "ok but who is going to stay with her", Prue asked. "l will i can protect her", Leo said. "alright stay with her at all times and please if anything happens then come tell us", Phoebe said as they left._

 _The charmed ones created the spell and potions so they went to hunt for shax and also save the girl in Phoebe's premonition. "this looks like the place", Phoebe said as they approached the alley. Then they saw a young woman that looked around the charmed ones age. Then out of nowhere shax appeared and as the woman saw this she screamed and the charmed ones and Cole went to fight. "Piper guided the girl to her car and she went to fight. "say the spell", Cole screamed as he threw fireballs. "Is a demon of evil winds that blow that which forms below no longer may you dwell death takes you with this spell", the charmed ones chanted as shax screamed a dramatic scream and exploded. "Oh my God you guys are the charmed ones", The woman said as she came out of the car. "yes wait how did you know", Piper said. "well as i was growing up i lived with my father Sam my mom came to visit me from time to time and i knew i had 3 older sisters and they were the charmed ones", The woman said. "what", Phoebe said shocked. "wait what's our mom's name", Piper asked. "Patty and grandma's name was Penny and we are from the Melinda Warren line", The woman said. "what wait hold up then why didn't we know about you", Phoebe asked. "because mom was protecting me from the elders", The woman replied. "what's your name", Prue asked. "Paige Halliwel", Paige replied. "you have our last name", Phoebe said. "how do we know you are not lying", Piper asked. "i know we can do the truth spell", Prue said. "but we have to go see Heavenly", Phoebe said. "Paige just follow us to the hospital", Phoebe said as she grabbed Paige's hand and they went_

 _At the hospital immediately The charmed ones Paige and Cole came in Heavenly ran in to Phoebe's arms, as Phoebe hug her tightly. "Oh my God thank you so much", Phoebe said as tears of joy poured down her eyes. "mom you are squeezing me to tight", Heavenly said. "mom?", Paige asked judging on the color of skin. "i adopted her recently", Phoebe explained. "aww she is so cute you can call me Aunty Paige", Paige said. "Aunty Paige? who are you", Heavenly asked confused. "yes she is your mom's long lost sister", Leo said. "Leo you knew", Piper asked. "yes but i wasn't allowed to tell", Leo said. "so it's true", Prue said. "wow another Halliwel sister this is trouble", Cole said. "so how about we go home to manor", Piper said. "yes I'm starving", Heavenly said. "you are always hungry", Cole said. They all went home._

 _"so you have been in hiding from the elders", Phoebe asked. "yes she is your sister", Penny said as she appeared. (For those who don't know Penny is the sister's grandmother) "why did mom hide her", Prue asked. "because she is half white-lighter half witch she is different", Patty said as she appeared. (Patty is sister's mother). "yes I'm half white lighter and i have waited to meet you guys for a very long time i can't believe it's happening", Paige said. "and welcome to the family sweetie", Patty said as she smiled at Heavenly. "thank you grandma mommy told me all about you and grams.. hi grams", Heavenly said. "hello baby", Penny said. "you guys have to accept her as your sister", Patty said. "welcome to the family Paige", Phoebe said as she hugged her and Heavenly went and sat on Paige's lap. "do you have your powers", Piper asked. "yes but i'm still working on my witch powers i can control my white lighter powers because taught me", Paige said. "where is your dad", Prue asked. "he striped his powers and became mortal and then he died along the way", Paige said. "sorry for your lost", Piper said. "ya don't feel bad my real parents died Ms Jake my foster demon mom killed them but mommy and Aunty Prue and Aunty Piper vanquished her", Heavenly said. "it's ok I'm doing alright", Paige said as he rubbed Heavenly curly afro. "so where do you live", Phoebe asked. "i live in a small apartment", Paige replied. "you can move in here you know we can conjure up a room for you so you don't have to share", Piper said. "really Piper", Prue said. "yes we lost our sister before we can't loose her again", Piper. "ok it's settled you can move in what do you say", Prue said. "of course I'm so happy can i just quickly pack then orb my stuff here", Paige said. "yes come on I'll even help you", Phoebe offered. "ok our job is done here blessed be", Penny said as she disappeared. "blessed be", Patty said as she also disappeared._

 **Chapter 2 For demon or for worst?**

 _Paige has been living for some months now she is not a charmed one because only the first 3 sisters can be charmed ones but she is also very powerful. "Auntie Paige come out come out where ever you are", Heavenly called, Heavenly was playing hide and seek with Paige. "Cole have you seen Auntie Paige", Heavenly said as she checked around the living room. "umm wait isn't cheating if i tell you", Cole teased. "fine... oh i think i know where she is", Heavenly said as she ran upstairs."no running in the house", Piper said as Heavenly violently ran past her. "Piper can i talk to you for a minute", Cole called from the living room. "Yes whats up", Piper said as she went into the living room. "I want to marry Phoebe", Cole said. "congratulations so when have you guys planned for the wedding", Piper said giving Cole a hug. "that's the thing i haven't told her yet i came to talk you I already got Prue's blessing now it's your turn", Cole said. "why not you guys love each other so i give you my blessing and have you talked to dad", Piper said. "well i wanted to tell Phoebe said first so we could go together", Cole said. "good i suggest you tell her right away", Piper said. "should i go tell Heavenly", Cole asked. "wait till you tell Phoebe first", Piper said. "alright thank you", Cole said. "ok I'll go finish up with lunch", Piper said as she got up and went into the kitchen. "I found Auntie Paige", Heavenly said as she and Paige came down the stairs, Heavenly loved Paige. "Heavenly I'm tired and hungry let's just take a break", Paige said. "no I'm not tired let's go play with my dolls I have a lot", Heavenly said. "yes i know but Auntie needs to rest", Paige said. "but you said you will play with me the whole day", Heavenly said. "i know.. ok how about after lunch we play with your toys and maybe we can go to the park", Paige purposed. "that sounds good i love", Heavenly said as she hugged Paige and she went and sat on the couch in the living room. "so Cole what are you doing", Heavenly asked. "just some work", Cole replied. "what work is it school work", Heavenly asked innocently. "no it's work lawyers have to do", Cole explained. "ohhh... what's a lawyer", Heavenly asked. "it's people who defend people who were wrongly accused of doing something bad and they help put bad guys in jail", Cole said. "cool", Heavenly said. Then Phoebe walked in the manor. "mommy", Heavenly screamed as she ran to Phoebe. "how is my beautiful baby doing", Phoebe said as she carried Heavenly. "good how was your day", Heavenly asked. "well i had to work on a Saturday so guess", Phoebe said. "tiring", Heavenly said. "yup but I'm fine now that I'm here with you", Phoebe said. Heavenly smiled she loved Phoebe like she was actually her real mom, and not many adopted kids would but she loves Phoebe wholeheartedly. "hello everyone", Phoebe said as Heavenly and her walked into the living room. "hey baby", Cole said as he went and kissed her. "hello", Paige said. "hey love did Heavenly drain all your energy",Phoebe said knowing that Heavenly had a play day with Paige. "yes I'm tired", Paige said. "after lunch we are going to play with my toys then maybe go to park", Heavenly said. "that sounds great", Phoebe said. "hey Phoeebs how was work", Piper asked as she walked in the living room. "tiring", Phoebe said. "so Cole do you have anything planned today", Piper said winking at Cole hinting at him for the proposal. "what's going on do we have a party or something", Phoebe asked. "no i just wanted to have a romantic dinner with just me and you", Cole said. "that sounds great I'll get ready", Phoebe agreed giving Cole a kiss. "eww", Heavenly said. "what", Phoebe asked. "my Friend Natasha told me that kissing gives cooties", Heavenly said. "yes it only gives you cooties when your a little girl and boy", Paige said. "so mommy can't have cooties", Heavenly asked. "no because I'm not a little girl anymore I'm a mommy", Phoebe said. "ohh", Heavenly said. "ok guys come have your lasagna" Piper said. everyone raced to the kitchen._

 _Cole took Phoebe to a nice restaurant downtown. "so Cole what's the surprise", Phoebe asked. "later let's enjoy the meal", Cole said. "alright", Phoebe after Phoebe and Cole finished eating Cole started. "Phoebe Halliwel... will you marry me", Cole said as he unexpectedly went on his knees. Phoebe was speechless. "so?", Cole asked. "yes yes Cole i will marry you", Phoebe said as she hugged Cole and everyone in the restaurant started clapping. "I love you so much", Cole said as he planted kisses all over Phoebe's face. "I love you more", Phoebe said as she kissed him. "let's go home and tell everyone",Cole said as they left. As soon as Phoebe and Cole got home they gathered everyone to tell them the good news. "so i just want to tell you all that Phoebe and I are getting married", Cole said. "Oh that's great that you went ahead and told her", Prue said. "You guys knew", Phoebe asked. "yes duh we have to give our blessings", Paige said. "so does it mean that you are going to be my daddy", Heavenly asked. "technically yes but you don't have to call me daddy you can call me Cole if you want", Cole said. Heavenly just gave Cole a big hug. "congrats", Leo said patting Cole and Phoebe on the back. "thanks", Cole said. "oooh I'm so happy for you", Piper said as she hugged Phoebe. "I'm happy to", Phoebe said. "alright little one it's time for bed let's go", Paige said. "but it's to early for bed", Heavenly protested. "nope it's 11:30 pm bedtime", Phoebe said. "do you want a story", Cole said as he carried Heavenly. "yes sir", Heavenly said to everyone's relief, Heavenly is stubborn girl, and she can argue for days._

 _Phoebe and Cole had their wedding it was small only a few friends and family came and now Phoebe and Cole are planning to go for their honey moon. "how long would you guys be gone for", Heavenly asked. "it will only be 6 days... you can hang out with your aunties", Phoebe said as she packed. "but that's to long for you to be gone can't i come with you pleeeeaaase", Heavenly said. "you can't but when we come back we can do something you want to do", Phoebe suggested. "alright", Heavenly gave up. "wow that was easy", Phoebe said surprised that Heavenly didn't continue to protest. "Phoebe we have to go now the taxi is here", Cole said as he entered the room. "I've already finished packing", Phoebe said. Phoebe, Cole and Heavenly took the luggage to the taxi. "bye baby", Phoebe said as she hugged Heavenly. "bye mommy have fun.. bye Cole", Heavenly said. "behave and make sure you listen to your aunties and uncle Leo alright", Phoebe said. "yes i will", Heavenly said. "have a great trip bye", Paige said. "bye", Phoebe said as the taxi drove away._

 _Prue went on a date, Piper went grocery shopping, and Leo was with a charge so Paige was left to take care of Heavenly. "what do you want to do", Paige said. "can we go to the underworld i would love to check it out", Heavenly said. "no it's really dangerous we would be in trouble and worst we could be killed", Paige said. "no we wouldn't you are a charmed one and I'm a powerful witch", Heavenly said. "Heavenly stop it... and I'm not a charmed one", Paige said. "yes you are", Heavenly said. "no it's only the first 3 the 4th sister doesn't count", Paige explained. "oh... but come on we have to go please", Heavenly said. "no your mom will be back today and if she heard i took you there she would never talk to me again is that what you want", Paige said. "no this sucks", Heavenly said. "it's better to be safe than sorry and besides we can do anything you want so what else do you want to do", Paige asked. "i don't know yet but i sure am feeling sleepy", Heavenly said. "why don't you just go take a nap", Paige offered. "ok", Heavenly said as she went to her room. "finally i can get some rest too", Paige said as she laid on the couch. Meanwhile in Heavenly's room she opened her window she wanted to test her flying power. "time to fly around there is no space in the house", Heavenly said as she flew out of the window and started flying around the house. Prue was coming back from her date as she saw Heavenly flying. "Heavenly", Prue screamed as she got out of her car. "hi Aunty Prue", Heavenly said. "get down here right now", Prue yelled Heavenly immediately obeyed as she heard the tone of Prue's voice. "what do you think you are doing we already had this talk mortals cannot find out that we have powers what's the matter with you where come here", Prue said as she grabbed Heavenly's hand and dragged her inside. "Paige", Prue screamed as she entered inside the house. "I'm up", Paige said as she got up and went to the foyer. "what happened", Paige said. "i saw Heavenly outside flying why aren't you watching her", Prue said. "she said she wanted to go sleep so I allowed her i didn't know she was lying", Paige said. "I'm sorry", Heavenly said. "I am so disappointed in you right now first you lie and you almost expose us all", Prue said. "I'm sorry i was just bored and i knew if i asked Auntie Paige she would say no", Heavenly said. "go to your room until your mom comes back and i don't want to see you outside get it", Prue said. "Yes Mam", Heavenly said as she went to her room._

 _After a couple hours Piper on her way back picked Cole and Phoebe from the airport. "It's so good to be home I had a blast", Phoebe said. "I loved it", Cole said. "I'm happy you had a great time", Prue said. "how was your date", Phoebe said. "it was actually great and we decided to go out again", Prue said. "that's great", Paige said. "where is my baby girl", Phoebe said. "she is in her room she got in trouble", Prue said. "what happened", Phoebe said. "wait let me call her... Heavenly you can come down now", Prue called. Heavenly slowly came down the stairs. "come explain to your mom what you did", Piper said. "I told Aunty Paige that i wanted to take a nap... but i lied i just wanted to fly around so i went through the window in my room and i was flying around the house", Heavenly confessed. "Heavenly what did i tell you before i left", Phoebe said. "you told me to behave", Heavenly replied. "then what happened", Phoebe asked. "I'm sorry it will never happen again i promise", Heavenly said. "it better not because you can't have any play dates with Shaniah for a month", Phoebe said. "ok", Heavenly said. "i don't want to see tears i told you to behave i don't know why you cannot listen", Phoebe said. "I'm sorry everyone", Heavenly said. "it's ok you hungry", Phoebe asked. "a little", Heavenly said. "go wash up and come have dinner", Piper said as Heavenly went upstairs. "I worry about her sometimes if she won't listen now how would she listen later on as he becomes a teenager", Phoebe said. "give her some time she will come around she has been abused and she lost her parents she is still adjusting", Cole said. "well all i know is she has to behave she can't just fly anywhere someone could have seen her", Phoebe said._

 **Chapter 3 New members**

 _"Phoebe are you ok", Prue asked from the washroom door, Phoebe could be heard throwing up violently. "i think", Phoebe said as she opened the door. "what is going on", Prue asked as Phoebe suddenly fainted. "Piper.. Paige", Prue called as Paige and Piper came running. "Leo", Piper called as Leo orbed in. "i don't think it's a demonic problem she needs to see a mortal doctor. "Let's go", Paige said as Leo carried Phoebe bridal style, and they orbed out. At the hospital Leo left because he was called, so Prue, Piper and Paige waited. "I have to go pick Heavenly soon from school", Prue said. Just then the doctor came with a big smile on his face. "Doctor what's going on", Piper said. "not serious she is just 2 weeks pregnant", The doctor shared. "That is awesome", Paige said. "I'm going to be an aunt", Paige said. "but you are already an aunt", Prue said. "you know what i mean", Paige said. "but there is something different about this baby and it's making your sister really sick than normal but she can still do what she normally does.. but i would advice that she takes it easy", The doctor said. "that is going to be hard in our household", Paige said out loud. "Oh did i say that out loud", Paige said. "what does that mean", the Doctor said. "oh it's just that she works hard and she has a 8 year old daughter", Piper giving Paige a warning look. "oh i see is the father around not to pry it's just that she needs all the help that she can from the baby", The Doctor said. "yes he is around.. can we see her", Prue said. "yes you can... oh and before i forget Piper i have your results from last weeks check up and congratulations you are 2 months pregnant", The doctor said. "This is a day that's filled with blessings", Paige said hugging Piper. "I'm so happy for you", Prue said kissing her cheek. Piper was so happy that she cried with great joy. "thank you doctor we are going to see her now", Prue said shaking the doctor's hands and they went to see Phoebe._

 _On their way back from the hospital they orbed to Heavenly's school and picked her up. and they orbed home and Cole, Leo were home so they could share the good news. "Phoebe you go first", Paige said. "I just wanted to tell everyone that I'm pregnant", Phoebe said with a big smile on her face. "Oh my God I'm going to be a father", Cole said as he hugged Phoebe. "Cole can't breathe", Phoebe said. "sorry I'm just so happy", Cole said as he sat down with Phoebe on his lap. "wait there is more i also found out that I'm pregnant", Piper announced with the biggest smile on her face. "Oh Piper", Leo said as he hugged Piper. everyone was happy but Heavenly was nervous she felt that she was being replaced. "so Heavenly are you exited to get a new sister or brother", Paige asked. "i guess", Heavenly said. "i know you will love it", Prue said. Heavenly shrugged. "come here baby", Phoebe beckoned Heavenly to her. "what's the matter", Phoebe asked. "nothing I'm just tired from school", Heavenly lied. "you want to take a nap for a while", Phoebe asked. "not really i want you to play with me with my dolls", Heavenly said. "your mommy needs to rest why don't i play with you instead", Cole offered. "but i want mommy to play with me", Heavenly said. "I'll play with you some other time", Phoebe said. kissing her head. "How about you play with me so Cole can take care of mommy and you never play with me as much", Prue said. "I'll play with you", Heavenly said as she grabbed Prue's hand and led her to get her toys. "now let's take you to bed", Leo said. "but i have to cook dinner", Piper said. "no go rest i can order Chinese", Paige offered. "thanks Paige when it comes please bring it to my room", Piper said. "no problem", Paige said as she went to start the orders. "let's go rest for a while", Phoebe said as they went upstairs. In Phoebe's room Cole and Phoebe were lying on the bed. "honey what's the matter", Phoebe said. "nothing", Cole said. "Cole", Phoebe said. "I'm just worried about the baby being half demon i don't want him to have a demon half", Cole shared. "It's going to be alright Cole i fell in love with you as a demon so what does it matter", Phoebe said. "I'm just worried don't you think we should bind their powers", Cole said. "no i think it's going to be alright stop worrying about it", Phoebe said. "i love you", Cole said. "I love you more", Phoebe said._

 _At Heavenly's school she was doing art in class. "my mommy is having a baby", Heavenly said. "what", Shaniah said. "what", Heavenly said. "you are so getting replaced", Shaniah said. "no I'm not", Heavenly said trying to convince herself. "How do you know", Heavenly asked. "immediately she has her own kids she is going to start treating you differently", Shaniah said. "and how do you know that", Heavenly asked. "it's just what normally happens", Shaniah said. "no they love me", Heavenly said. "yes they love you but later on they will start treating you like an outcast... I'll be right back", Shaniah said as she left Heavenly in her thoughts._

 _When Heavenly came back from school she tried getting Phoebe's attention. "mommy mommy", Heavenly said. "yes baby", Phoebe said. "Can you play with me", Heavenly asked. "not now I'm working", Phoebe said, she was working from home now from the computer till after she has a baby. "Heavenly come keep me company", Piper said. "no i want to play with my mommy now", Heavenly. "you better watch that attitude of yours now go with your Aunty Piper", Phoebe said. "no i said i want to play with you i don't want to play with any body but with you", Heavenly screamed. "that's it go to your room", Phoebe yelled. "you never understand", Heavenly said as she ran upstairs crying. "wow what was that", Piper said. "i don't know but she better stop with that attitude", Phoebe said. "maybe you should talk to her and see what's bothering her", Piper said. "I'll wait till she cools down", Phoebe said. "If you need me I'll be in my room", Piper said as she went. Meanwhile in Heavenly's room. "Shaniah is right they hate me", Heavenly thought. "maybe is i leave mommy will be happy", Heavenly said as she opened her window as it exposed the darkness from outside and she flew up a little and she landed on the ground and she started running as fast as she could. "Phoebe baby you have been working for a long time it's time to rest", Cole said. "no i am almost done", Phoebe said. "come on", Cole said. "one second", Phoebe protested. "guys have you seen Heavenly", Paige said as she came downstairs. "she is in her room", Phoebe said. "no she is not i checked", Paige said. "did you check all the other rooms", Phoebe said getting worried. "Yes", Paige said. "Oh my God what if a demon took her", Phoebe said. "Hey come down how about you just relax and Paige and I can look for her", Cole suggested. "no i can't relax when my baby could be hurt", Phoebe said. "Phoebe I'll scry for her just relax", Paige said. "no she is my daughter pregnant or not i have to find her", Phoebe said. "ok you can help me and Cole just go around and see if you can find her", Paige said as Cole kissed Phoebe and shimmered away. Meanwhile Heavenly was in an alley when she saw some guys smoking and drinking. "hey what's a cute little girl like you doing outside in this dark hour don't you have parents", A man said. "none of your business", Heavenly said nervously. "attitude", Another man said coming closer to Heavenly. "stay away from me", Heavenly said. "what's the matter i thought you were tough", A guy said. "COLE", Heavenly screamed as loud as she could, and Cole shimmered there instantly. "what do you guys think you are doing", Cole said as the men immediately ran away, and immediately Cole said a demonic spell and the men forgot their memories but they continued to run. "Heavenly what do you think you are doing scaring everyone like that", Cole said as he grabbed her hand and shimmered to living room of the house. "Oh my God I'm so happy that you are ok", Prue said as she ran and gave Heavenly a hug. "what were you thinking", Prue asked. "Phoebe Paige we found her", Cole called as Phoebe and and Paige instantly came. "Heavenly what happened", Phoebe said as she carried Heavenly and sat Heavenly on her lap. "explain", Paige said. "I just felt that everyone would be better off without me so i left", Heavenly said hearing this broke Phoebe's heart. "now would you say that", Phoebe said as a tear fell down her eyes. "it's just that if the baby comes you won't love me again", Heavenly said and that shot Phoebe right in the chest. "don't ever you say that again i love you with all my heart and soul when the baby comes you will still be my baby", Phoebe said. "really", Heavenly asked. "positive i will never ever treat you differently i will treat you and the baby the same", Phoebe said. "and we love you", Paige said. "yes i love", Prue said. "you know i love you", Cole said. "now who told all these lies", Prue said. "Shaniah", Heavenly said. "i need you to stop talking to that girl", Cole said. "but she's my friend", Heavenly said. "yes but she keeps telling you lies you know we love you wholeheartedly", Paige said. "I know and i won't listen to her again", Heavenly said. "don't you ever in your life do that again", Phoebe said. "I won't", Heavenly said. "and fix that attitude of yours too", Phoebe said. "Yes mam", Heavenly said. "I love you baby", Phoebe said. "i love you more", Heavenly said. "and i love you much", Cole said. "i love you too daddy", Heavenly said which shocked everyone. Cole carried Heavenly and hugged her. "ok now that's over with bedtime", Prue said. "ok but where is Aunty Piper and uncle Leo", Heavenly asked. "Aunt Piper is sleeping and uncle Leo is in a meeting with the elders", Paige said. "mommy", Heavenly said. "yes baby", Phoebe said. "can you lie down with me till i fall asleep", Heavenly asked. "yes come on let's go", Phoebe said. "and i would love it if daddy can come too", Heavenly asked. "i would love to let's go", Cole said. "ok I'm going to finish this show first before i go to bed", Paige said. "me I'm going to bed good night", Prue said. "goodnight", Paige said._

 **Chapter 4 Let the action begin**

 _"Be very careful as you drop the the potion", Prue said. Prue was teaching Paige and Heavenly potions. POW. "sorry", Heavenly said as smoke came all over Prue's face. "It's ok you're still learning...(cough).. Paige why don't you try", Prue said. "alright", Paige said. pow. "ok that was good", Prue said. "so when are we going to get to the fun stuff i want to learn how to fight demons like you and mommy do", Heavenly said."you haven't reached that level yet you have to learn the basics", Prue said. "but this is so boring", Heavenly said. "you don't see Aunty Paige complaining", Prue said. "I feel the same way but i just haven't said anything", Paige confessed. "what... if you two want to be great witches then you have to learn every single potion so you can easily make it when it's an emergency", Prue said. "but mommy already does that", Heavenly said. "I know but what if she is busy", Prue said. "then we'll have you or Piper", Paige said. "oh let it rest and continue to read the book and I'll go and check on Piper and Phoebe", Prue said as she left the attic. "who is this guy", Heavenly said as she flipped to a page in the book of shadows. "that's the source", Paige said. "who's the source", Heavenly asked. "he is the leader of the demons and he is really dangerous and I heard that he has no soul", Paige said. "then how is he alive then", Heavenly asked. "I don't know but it's just what i heard", Paige said._

 _In the underworld the seer was watching Heavenly with the source. "if she joins our team we might be able to defeat the Charmed ones once and for all", The seer said. "might?.. that's not good enough i want them dead", The source said. "yes but the charmed ones are very powerful.. they vanquished shax one of our strongest demons", The seer said. "well i think it's time to call Barbas back he was the only one who came close to killing the charmed ones said", the source said. "no i saw that it's going to end badly", The seer said. "why did you see it or are you just saying nonsense", The source said. "i saw it... and why don't you go and fight them after all you are the source and you are all powerful what is stopping you from going after them", The seer said. "yes i know but i want that child", The source demanded. "how are we going to get her", The seer asked. "you are the one who can see why don't you see", The source said. "i can only see what I'm allowed to see and I only saw that the child's soul and she is powerful", The seer said. "Actually i want her soul it would be better", The source said. "good and i think we need to get her to trust us", The seer said. "you mean trust you", The source corrected. "what do you mean master", The seer asked not liking where it was going. "i want you to get closer to her check where you can be meeting her", The source said. "i don't know how children work and what about Phoebe Halliwel she will see it", The seer said worried. "i will take care of Phoebe and all you have to do is pretend to like her... ah yes do it how Balthazar did it but don't go on and be close with the charmed ones... they must not know that you are in contact with the child", The source said. "yes master", The seer agreed. "you are dismissed", The source said. "yes sir", The seer said. "and if you fail i will have your head", The source said. The seer nodded and shimmered away._

 _"let's go already", Heavenly said as she impatiently paced around. "calm down I'm here", Phoebe said as she came down stairs. "Piper I'm ready", Phoebe called. "alright let's go", Piper said as she walked in. Phoebe, Piper, and Heavenly went to the park. "stay where we can see you", Phoebe said. "Ok Mommy love you", Heavenly said as she kissed Phoebe on the cheek and ran to play. "I can't wait to have my baby", Piper said. "me too we both have a long way to go", Phoebe said. As Heavenly was playing the seer came towards Heavenly she dressed as a normal person. "hello there young lady", The seer said. "Umm hi", Heavenly said as she walked away slowly. "it's ok I'm a witch just like you and i have the exact same powers as you", The seer lied. "wait how did you know that I'm a witch", Heavenly said. "every witch knows other witches it's a connection we all have", The seer lied. "really cool i have to tell mommy", Heavenly said. "shh no need she already knows it's not big deal", The seer said. "really cool", Heavenly said. "and i heard you want to go to the underworld", The seer said. "yes but it's dangerous there", Heavenly said. "yes i know but i can teach you how to take care of yourself while you are there", The seer said. "no leave me alone", Heavenly said as she ran to Phoebe. "what's wrong", Phoebe asked. "a creepy lady was saying that we are both witches and we have the same powers and that she wants to take me to the underworld and teach me some skills", Heavenly said. "what did she tell you her name", Piper asked. Heavenly shaked her head. "do you remember how she looks like", Phoebe asked. "yes kind of", Heavenly said. "let's go home and look through the book of shadows", Piper said. "ok I'm done with playing anyways", Heavenly agreed. When they got home they checked through the book until they got to the seer's page. "that's her", Heavenly said stopping Prue from flipping. "the seer... what would she want with Heavenly", Paige asked. "maybe the source sent her", Phoebe said. suddenly the source appeared expect no one could see him he went behind Phoebe and did something to her. Phoebe started to breathe heavily. "mommy what's the matter", Heavenly said. "Phoebe", Prue called. Then Phoebe turned back to normal. "yes I'm fine now it's like for a moment i couldn't breathe", Phoebe shared. "I can feel a presence mommy someone else is here", Heavenly said. "what do you mean", Piper asked. "I mean i can feel evil", Heavenly said. "Demon in the shadow come out in the light out and bright", Phoebe chanted as the source could be seen. "Oh My GOD", Piper exclaimed. "no I'm the source and if you know what's good for you all you will hand the child to me come hand her over", The source said. "no you can't have my daughter", Phoebe said as she carried Heavenly. "she is not your real daughter you are carrying your real child", The source said. "yes she is, she is my baby and you will not touch her", Phoebe said getting angry. Prue came forward and tried to move the source but he just stood there, and Piper tried to blow the source up but he didn't even flinch. "mommy I'm scared", Heavenly said as she held on to Phoebe as tight as she could. "Cole... Cole", Prue called. "don't bother calling him he won't be coming", The source said calmly. "what did you do to him", Phoebe screamed. "no mommy daddy i can feel it", Heavenly said. "come to me child i will take care of you", The source said. "leave her alone", Paige said as she orbed moved a lamp to the source's head. the source pushed her to the wall. "Paige", Prue said as she ran to her. "are you ok", Piper asked. "yes i think", Paige said. "i am going to ask last time give me the child", The source said getting angry. "i don't like you go away demon", Heavenly screamed. "shut up child", The source said as he waved his hand and Heavenly appeared on his hands and he shimmered away, and immediately the source shimmered away Cole Shimmered in. Phoebe ran in to his arms crying her heart out. "what happened i tried to shimmer in but i couldn't what's going on... Phoebe breathe", Cole said rubbing her back. "the source just came and took Heavenly", Paige said starting to cry. Prue tried to stay strong but her eyes teared up. "let's go get the source's spell", Piper said. "come on we have to fight before he turns Heavenly evil", Prue said. "I don't think he wants her he just wants her soul it's obvious", Cole said. "ok let's start with the spell i can't stand that monster with my little girl", Phoebe said. "everybody move", Prue yelled. Phoebe and Paige worked on the spell while Prue was scrying for Heavenly, and Piper was making potions. while Cole Leo were giving their support to their wives. "hey calm down", Cole said. "how can i come down when my daughter's life is in danger", Phoebe said in frustration. "I know but if you don't calm down or won't be able to write the spell", Cole said. "Phoebe Cole's right you have to calm down don't you want to get her", Paige said. "more than anything", Phoebe said. "come on let's do it", Paige said and they went back to work._

 _Meanwhile in the underworld the source tied Heavenly up as she cried. "would you shut up already", A demon screamed at Heavenly as Heavenly continued to cry. "if this doesn't stop crying I'm going to kill her", The demon said. "the source wants her alive", Another demon said. "for now", A demon said. "my mommy and her sisters are going to kill you all ", Heavenly said as she continued to cry. "we are waiting", A demon said. suddenly Cole shimmered and he immediately threw fireballs at the 2 demons as they were vanquished. "daddy", Heavenly said. "hey sweetie are you ok", Cole asked. "no I'm scared", Heavenly said. "we are going to get you out of here.. now stand back so i can try to break the cage", Cole said as he threw fireballs at the cage but it didn't destroy at all. Heavenly started to cry again. "hey don't cry just stay strong your mommy and your aunties are coming to rescue you alright i need you to stop crying ok baby", Cole soothed. "ok", Heavenly said as she started to stop crying. Suddenly the source appeared and threw a fireball at Cole as Cole fell to ground unconscious. "DADDY", Heavenly screamed as she started crying a again. "SHUT UP CHILD", The source screamed at Heavenly. "Leave me alone what do you want please i want to go home", Heavenly pleaded. "don't worry when I'm done with you then you can go home", The source said as he laughed. Heavenly was starting to get really angry, she got so angry that the cage turned to ice and broke in to pieces Heavenly came out and ran to Cole's side and tried to wake him up. "Oh beautiful now I see you want to do this the hard way", The source said as he walked towards Heavenly. suddenly the Charmed ones orbed in together with Paige. "not so fast", Phoebe said as she threw a potion at the source. as the source screamed violently. "You dare mess with my niece", Prue said as she threw another potion and it cut the sources hand off as he screamed but this time shimmered away. Everyone immediately ran to Cole and Heavenly and orbed back to the manor. "Leo", Piper called as Leo immediately orbed in. "Cole", Paige said signaling to Cole. "I can only heal half of him", Leo said. "just do it", Phoebe said. "oww", Cole said as he woke up. "Thank you for saving me", Heavenly said as she jumped in to Cole's arms. "anytime", Cole said as he kissed her forehead. "are you hurt did the source take your powers", Phoebe asked as she checked Heavenly. "I'm fine i was so scared", Heavenly said as she hugged Phoebe. "what about the source", Paige asked. "judging from what happened he might not come around for a while", Prue said. "don't hold your breathe the source never gives up", Cole said. "I'm hungry", Piper said. "me to", Phoebe said. "mommy Aunt Piper how do you know when the baby is hungry", Heavenly asked. "well when I'm hungry is when the baby is hungry", Piper said. "oh", Heavenly said. "speaking of food I'm really hungry", Prue said. "How about we go out to a restaurant and order food and come back with it", Paige said. "good you and Prue go", Phoebe ordered. "and why do we both have to go", Paige asked. "because you are not pregnant now hustle", Piper said. "so it's like that", Prue said. "hey stop right there you don't want to fight with her", Leo said knowing how hormonal Piper could get. "just this once but you owe us", Paige said. "owe you what it's not like you have to drive there you are orbing there now chop chop", Piper said. "whatever let's go Paige", Prue said as she grabbed her purse and orbed out with Paige. "Heavenly it looks like you got the action you were waiting for", Phoebe said. "not really i never ever want that to happen again", Heavenly said as she cuddled to Phoebe. "And we will make sure it doesn't happen", Cole said._

 **Chapter 5 I can cry if i want to**

 _A few months had passed, Piper is now 6 months pregnant and Phoebe is 4 months pregnant. "Morning baby", Phoebe greeted Heavenly, as Heavenly entered Phoebe's room. "Morning", Heavenly said as she went on the bed. "where is daddy", Heavenly asked. "he went to get me some cookies and cream ice cream", Phoebe said. "but it's only 5 o clock in the morning", Heavenly said. "so what when i want something i get it", Phoebe declared. "ok", Heavenly said. "and by the way why are you up", Phoebe asked. "i don't know i just wanted to be with you", Heavenly lied. "Heavenly tell me what happened", Phoebe said. "fine i had a night mare", Heavenly said. "what happened details", Phoebe said. "I saw a guy and it looked like he couldn't see me and some people were beating him and telling him to tell them where i was and i was so scared", Heavenly said as she shuddered from the memory. "can you describe how everyone in your dream looked", Phoebe said. "umm let's see... the guy that was getting beat up looked like a normal person and the other 2 guys beating him had no face"Heavenly said. "ookay i think it was a just a bad dream... i might be wrong but we will see what will happen next", Heavenly said. Suddenly Cole walked in with cookies and cream ice cream and with a plastic spoon. "hey beautiful ladies", Cole said relieving his presence. "hi daddy", Heavenly said. "oh hi", Phoebe said as she grabbed the ice cream. "thank you baby", Phoebe said as she kissed Cole. "anything for my baby", Cole said. "can i have some", Heavenly asked. "no this is mommy's ice cream", Phoebe said. "why are you up baby", Cole asked Heavenly. "it's just that i had a night mare", Heavenly said. "oh you want to tell me about it", Cole said as he put Heavenly on his lap. Heavenly shook her head. "Do you want to sleep here with me and mommy", Cole asked. Heavenly nodded. "come on baby stay in between us", Phoebe said. "mommy can i taste some please", Heavenly begged. "alright", Phoebe said giving Heavenly a spoonful of ice cream. "umm yummy", Heavenly said satisfied. "alright go to sleep", Phoebe said. "you know mommy i don't have school today", Heavenly said. "I know but you need to be well rested so we can go shopping with aunt Piper", Phoebe reminded Heavenly. "oh right i forgot", Heavenly said. "it's ok baby now sleep", Cole said._

 _Later on Piper, Phoebe, and Heavenly went baby shopping. "I am so exited for this baby to come", Piper said as she rubbed her big belly. "the baby is pretty big", Heavenly said rubbing the stomach. Heavenly gasped as the baby kicked. "awee he just kicked", Piper said touching the spot the baby kicked. "He?.. when did you find out", Phoebe asked. "no i never checked i just feel that it's going to be a boy", Piper replied. "oh well i feel that I'm having a girl", Phoebe said. "Aww this is so cute", Piper said as she got out a cute baby outfit. "aww that is adorable", Phoebe said. "and look matching shoes", Piper said as showed Phoebe. "mommy this is boring can i go to the toy section", Heavenly asked. "no i don't want you going anywhere alone", Phoebe said. "Pretty please", Heavenly said with the best puppy eyes she can show. "alright how about after shopping for the baby we can go to the toy section and you can pick one thing", Piper offered. "Yay", Heavenly said. "but only if you behave", Phoebe said. "no problemo", Heavenly said. "Heavenly", Shaniah called as she and her mom walked to the section. "Shaniah", Heavenly said as she hugged her. "Hello I', Nicole Shanniah's mom", Nicole introduced. "Hi I'm Phoebe I'm Heavenly's mom and this is Piper my sister", Phoebe introduced. "nice to meet you", Nicole said. "mommy can Shaniah come over please", Heavenly asked. "I'm fine with it but you have to ask her mom", Phoebe said. "pleeeeaaase", Shaniah asked her mom. "I have always wanted to visit you Shaniah talks about Heavenly all the time so after shopping we will go home drop the things and come over right away", Nicole agreed. "great we will be expecting you", Phoebe said. "Congrats both of you on the baby how many months are you", Nicole asked. "I'm 4 months", Phoebe said. "And I'm 6 months", Piper said. "what about you", Phoebe asked. "I'm not pregnant I'm just shopping for my friend's baby shower", Nicole said. "oh alright see you later", Phoebe said. "see you later bye Heavenly", Nicole said as she went with Shaniah. "Thank you mommy I'm so exited we will play with our dolls", Heavenly said. "and clean your room", Phoebe said. Piper laughed. "yes clean my room", Heavenly agreed. "let's finish up so i can go and cook something", Piper said._

 _Later on after shopping. Nicole and Shaniah arrived. "do you want to play with my dolls", Heavenly asked Shaniah. "yes let's make doll town", Shaniah agreed as they both went upstairs. "so what do you do", Nicole asked Cole. "I'm a Lawyer in criminal justice", Cole said. Nicole seemed to be interested in Cole and Paige noticed it. "That's awesome", Nicole said. "so who is hungry", Prue said stopping the awkward moment. "I know I am", Phoebe said. "Me too", Piper said. "wait what are we having", Paige asked. "I made Mac and cheese", Prue said. "Really?", Phoebe asked surprised. "hey it's good come you will all love it", Prue said. Then everyone made their way to the dinning table and Prue and Paige brought out the food. "umm this is actually good", Piper said. "don't sound so surprised", Prue said. "I'll go get the kids", Cole said as he excused himself and went upstairs. "where is your washroom", Nicole said immediately. "Upstairs the first door you see", Prue said. "excuse me", Nicole said as she went upstairs. As Cole was about to go in Heavenly's room to call the kids to eat Nicole stopped him. "hey handsome", Nicole said. "hey.. Nicole what are doing here", Cole said. "I just wanted to talk to alone", Nicole said coming closer to Cole. "what do you want to talk about", Cole said nervously. Then suddenly Nicole jumped on Cole and kissed as Shaniah opened Heavenly's room and saw. "mommy", Shaniah said. "oh hey baby", Nicole said stopping. "Where is Heavenly", Cole said nervously. "She is coming", Shaniah said. As if on command Heavenly showed up. "hi daddy", Heavenly said. "It's time to eat", Cole said taking Heavenly's hand and took downstairs. as Nicole and Shaniah quietly followed. "what took you guys so long", Paige said. "i was calling the kids", Cole said nervously. "i was in the bathroom and then i met Cole with the kids", Nicole lied. "but mommy why were you...", Shaniah started. "I was coming to get you", Nicole said cutting Shaniah off. Paige felt that there was something going on. "is something wrong", Phoebe asked. "no everything is fine baby", Cole said kissing Phoebe."why was your daddy kissing my mommy", Shaniah whispered in Heavenly's ear. "no he wasn't that's my mommy", Heavenly whispered back. "no you remember when i came out of your room i saw it i swear", Shaniah whispered. "no you didn't liar", Heavenly screamed. "Heavenly what has gotten into you why are you calling Shaniah a liar", Phoebe snapped at Heavenly. "She said her mom and daddy were kissing in the hall way upstairs", Heavenly said not believing it. "what", Paige said. "Phoebe i can explain", Cole said. "Kissed that's crazy", Nicole said nervously. "Crazy huh then why are you so nervous", Piper stated. "Cole you better start explaining if i were you", Prue said. "She came on to me", Cole said. "that's not true", Nicole lied. "yes it is", Cole said. "but your own daughter said it she wouldn't just make that up", Paige said. "come on Heavenly let's go", Phoebe said getting up and holding Heavenly's hand. "Phoebe where are you going", Cole said stopping her. "anywhere but here... let go of me", Phoebe said. "Phoebe i know you are upset but you need to calm down", Prue said which earned her an evil look from Phoebe. "listen I'm sorry", Nicole said. "just keep quiet and leave", Prue said. "And i don't want to see your daughter anywhere near my daughter", Phoebe said. "mommy", Heavenly said. "no I'm not hearing it", Phoebe said. "seriously why are you so emotional", Nicole said. "are you serious you disgust me you come into someone's house and you kiss someone's else s husband and you act like it's normal what is the matter with you", Prue snapped. "it was just a kiss", Nicole said. "that's it get out", Paige said moving Nicole and Shaniah out of the house. "can you believe the nonsense", Piper said. "Phoebe", Cole said as Phoebe went upstairs. The Heavenly started to cry. "oh Heavenly honey come here", Piper beckoned Heavenly as she put Heavenly on her lap. "what's the matter", Piper asked. Heavenly didn't answer. "come on talk to me", Piper said. but Heavenly refused to talk she just cried intensely. "Ok go with uncle Leo", Piper said as Leo carried Heavenly to the living room to calm her down. "I'll go check on Phoebe", Prue said as she went upstairs. "She won't open the door", Cole said as Prue came to meet him outside Phoebe's room. "well she is angry", Prue said. "Prue I'm serious when i say that Nicole unexpectedly kissed me and in that same moment Shaniah saw us i swear i never kissed that woman", Cole confessed. "Cole i believe we all believe you just the way Nicole behaved proofed it", Prue said. "thank you", Cole said. "no need to thank me it's the truth... Phoebe open this door right now", Prue said as she knocked on the door. Phoebe then opened the door. "what do you want", Phoebe said and you could her eyes were red from crying. "hey you need to stop this Cole was the victim", Prue said. "yes Phoebe i would never in my life cheat on you ever.. you are my life and i love my life", Cole said as he sat on the bed next to Phoebe. "I'll leave you 2 alone", Prue said as she left the room. "Listen i would never ever cheat on you do you know how beautiful you are", Cole said. "now you are just trying to bribe me with compliments", Phoebe said smiling a little. "I see that it's working I see a beautiful smile", Cole said. "I don't know why you didn't say anything that's what is bothering me", Phoebe said. "I wanted to tell when she leaves so that this wouldn't happen", Cole said. "Ok I'm sorry for getting mad at you", Phoebe said as she came closer to Cole showing that she feels better. "Don't be sorry I just never want to see you cry ever again it breaks my heart", Cole said kissing Phoebe's forehead. "umm sorry for interrupting you but Heavenly has been crying and she won't stop", Leo said as he came in the room with Heavenly in his arms crying her heart out. "I'll take it from here", Cole said as he took Heavenly in his arms. "Thank you Leo", Phoebe said. "no problem", Leo said as he left the room. "Hey stop mommy and daddy aren't fighting anymore", Phoebe said wiping a tear from Heavenly's eyes. "I'm also sad because i won't see Shaniah again and she is my best friend in the whole world", Heavenly said calming down. "Alright you can see her but you can't be with her mom you understand", Phoebe said. "But why", Heavenly innocently asked. "because she did something really bad today", Phoebe said. "is because she kissed daddy", Heavenly asked. "yes", Phoebe said. "but you kiss daddy all the time", Heavenly said. "yes I know but you can only kiss some one when you are married like me and mommy", Cole explained best he could. "so you mean she kissed you and it's bad because you are married to mommy so she can't do that", Heavenly asked. "yes kind of... forget that ok don't cry", Cole said. "I feel better", Heavenly said. "that's good", Phoebe said. "I want to play with Auntie Paige", Heavenly said getting off from the bed and running out of the room._

 _Piper and Phoebe just keep having mood swings sometimes Piper would get so mad that she will blow things up by mistakenly, but this escalated very quickly. "she is just a child", Phoebe screamed at Piper. "well she was getting on my nerves", Piper said. "then you tried to blow her up", Phoebe screamed. "no i tried to freeze her", Piper said. "mommy Aunt Piper didn't mean it please stop fighting", Heavenly pleaded. "little girl you better find some where else to be", Phoebe said as Heavenly immediately ran away. Heavenly ran to get Prue who was on her way downstairs. "what is going on here", Prue asked as she came in between them. "can you believe that Piper wanted to blow Heavenly up", "It was an accident because i scared Aunt Piper and she blew something next to me", Heavenly confessed. "see and then Phoebe got mad at me", Piper said. "whatever I'm just done with everyone ganging up on me", Phoebe said as she stormed off. "she is so dramatic", Prue said rolling her eyes. "I'm sorry Aunt Piper", Heavenly said. "Heavenly aren't you supposed to be reading the book of shadows", Prue asked. "yes but i just wanted to take a break", Heavenly said. "get back to work", Prue snapped. Heavenly obeyed immediately. "Piper I'm going out behave", Prue warned. "I'm not going to anything go", Piper said. "where is Paige", Prue asked. "she went out for a date actually", Piper said. "oh I'm so happy for her", Prue said. "yes she has been talking non stop about this guy she finally got him", Piper said. "bye I'm going now.. Bye Heavenly make sure you finish reading the pages I assigned you", Prue called as she left._

 **Chapter 6 Surpris _e_**

 _It has been a couple months and Piper is now 9 months pregnant and Phoebe is 7 months pregnant. Everyone was keeping an eye on Piper because she could have her baby anytime. "Piper", Leo called out. "In the kitchen", Piper called as Leo went to meet her. "Piper what did we talk about you have to rest you can't be walking around every where", Leo said sweetly. "no I can't just sit around doing nothing I told you that I'm strong enough and besides I'm hungry.. Look at Phoebe she went to work", Piper protested. "Phoebe still has time you are already 9 months", Leo reasoned. "yes but some people can go into labor in their 7th month", Piper argued. "Fine... by the way is Prue home", Leo asked. "no why", Piper replied. "well there is a big surprise for", Leo said. "what is it.. wait it's not her birthday", Piper said. "yes it's not that Andy he is back", Leo said. "what i thought he was dead", Piper said. "yes the day he 'died' the elders and made him a white lighter but I wasn't allowed to tell Prue but now he has decided to clip his wings and come back to her", Leo revealed. "wow when is he coming", Piper asked excitedly. "today so when is Prue coming back", Leo asked. "very soon she went to pick Phoebe from work and Heavenly from school", Piper said. "Ok then I'll go get him and when she comes we can surprise everyone", Leo said. "alright I can start dinner and you can't stop me because I'll do it anyway", Piper said. "ok fine but please call me if anything happens ok", Leo said. "Ya ya go", Piper said. "love you", Leo said. "love you too", Piper replied as Leo orbed away._

 _When everyone was home, Leo orbed in with Andy. "Oh my God", Phoebe said she was so shocked but it did not compare to how shock Prue was she fainted. "Prue", Paige screamed. "Get her water", Piper demanded as Cole immediately got water and splashed on Prue's face. "I had the craziest dream that I saw Andy", Prue said as she was getting up. "Umm It wasn't a dream", Paige revealed. "oh wow wait I thought you were dead", Prue said letting the reality sink in. "Yes well no.. the day I died the elders took me and made me a white lighter", Andy revealed. "Leo why didn't you mention it", Prue asked slapping Leo's shoulder. "He wasn't allowed to tell anyone", Andy said. "so how are you here then", Paige asked. "it's because I clipped my wings to be able to come back to you", Andy said. "aww that's so sweet", Phoebe said. "Ok I'm so happy to see you", Prue said giving Andy a welcoming hug. "so not to be rude or anything but who are these ladies", Andy asked. "well this is our long lost sister Paige she was living with her white lighter father but he clipped his wings and he died, but mom would secretly visit her from time to time when we were kids", Piper introduced. "nice to meet you", Andy said to Paige. "nice to meet you too", Paige said. "so are you also a charmed one", Andy asked. "no but I'm just their younger sister but I am half witch half white lighter so I'm also powerful", Paige said. "that's cool... and who is this cute little girl", Andy said going to Heavenly's level. "I'm Heavenly", Heavenly said shyly as she clinged to Cole. "yes Heavenly is my daughter I adopted her", Phoebe said seeing how shy Heavenly was. "Aww she is so cute and congrats Piper and Phoebe on the babies... how many months", Andy asked. "I'm 9 months and Phoebe is 7 months", Piper revealed. "wow do you know what you are getting", Andy asked. "no but I feel that I'm getting a little girl", Phoebe said. "I feel I'm getting a little boy", Piper said. "that's amazing... so Heavenly how old are you", Andy asked. "I just turned 8 this year", Heavenly revealed. "yes she turned 8 right before we adopted her ", Phoebe revealed. "alright enough of talking let's go eat", Piper said. "finally cause I'm starving", Cole said. "Oh i didn't get your name", Andy asked Cole. "I'm Cole Turner Phoebe's husband", Cole introduced. "things have changed around here", Andy said. After dinner Andy Heavenly told Andy about her powers and everything and Andy caught up with the rest of the family._

 _It was Saturday afternoon Heavenly was playing with her dolls in the living room, Phoebe was eating as usual, Piper was in her room, Prue and Andy went on a date, Cole and Leo were watching the game, and Paige was just reading a book in the living room. Suddenly there was a heart stopping scream from upstairs. "Mommy that sounded like Aunt Piper", Heavenly said. Leo immediately ran upstairs followed by Paige and Cole. Leo orbed down the stairs with Piper in his arms. "she's in labor I'll take her to the hospital", Leo said as he orbed out followed by Paige who also orbed out. "Mommy what's happening is Aunt Piper alright", Heavenly innocently asked. "yes she is going to be fine baby don't worry", Phoebe said. "Phoebe I got her bag let's go", Cole said as he helped Phoebe up from the couch. "Come on Heavenly let's go to hospital", Cole said as he carried Heavenly who was terrified and they shimmered out. As Phoebe, Cole, and Heavenly got to the hospital they saw Paige in the waiting room. "what's going on now", Phoebe asked as they got there. "Piper's water broke and now she's in labor", Paige revealed. "daddy what does that mean?", Heavenly asked. "It means that Aunt Piper is about to have her baby", Cole answered. "don't worry your self Aunt Piper is going to be just fine alright", Paige assured her. "I hope so", Heavenly said. Then Andy and Prue showed up. "Is Piper in labor now", Prue asked as she walked in with Andy. "yes", Phoebe said. "mommy I'm hungry", Heavenly said. "I can go get some snacks", Cole offered. "can i have KFC", Heavenly asked. "not right now maybe later", Phoebe said. "yay", Heavenly said. "maybe", Phoebe emphasized. Then Leo came in. "hey guys she had her baby", Leo shared with a big smile. "Is the baby a boy or girl", Heavenly asked. "A healthy baby boy", Leo revealed. "can we come see", Prue asked. "yes she said everyone should come", Leo said as everyone followed him to the delivery room. "Oh my God he is so beautiful", Paige said as she kissed his head. "yes he is", Leo said proudly. "Everyone I would like to introduce Wyatt Matthew Halliwel", Piper introduced. "hello Wyatt", Prue said holding his little fingers. "do you want to hold him Heavenly", Piper asked. "yes please", Heavenly replied. "you have to sit down", Cole said as he put her on a chair and took the baby from Piper and put the baby on Heavenly's lap. "aww", Heavenly said as Wyatt yawned. "support his head", Phoebe said. "so can Piper come home today", Prue asked. "yes I will just heal her but she still needs to rest", Leo said._

 _On Monday Heavenly went to school and she told everyone about her new baby cousin she was so excited. "new baby what's his name", A teacher asked. "Wyatt and he is so cute", Heavenly said. "that is awesome", The teacher replied. "I can't wait to go home and play with him", Heavenly told Shaniah. "can I come over", Shaniah asked. "umm no you are not allowed", Heavenly said. "why not", Shaniah asked. "well because your mommy did something really bad", Heavenly replied. "no she didn't do anything", Shaniah said. "yes she did she kissed my daddy and because of her my mommy and daddy were fighting", Heavenly revealed. "oh whatever", Shaniah said. "why are you mad now", Heavenly asked. "I ain't mad I'm just normal", Shaniah said. "yes you are look at your face", Heavenly said. "I can't see my own face stupid", Shaniah snapped. "you call me stupid again you ain't gonna see with them eyes no more you heard", Heavenly threatened. "Stupid whatcha gonna do", Shaniah teased. Then Heavenly slapped Shaniah so hard in the face. "Heavenly we don't hit go to the office now", The teacher said. "but she called me stupid", Heavenly protested. "NOW", The teacher yelled. and Heavenly walked to the office._

 _When Cole brought Heavenly home after school Phoebe was furious. "now how many times do we have to tell you that you cannot hit people", Phoebe snapped. "but she started it", Heavenly said. "I don't care who started it", Phoebe said. "would you people keep your voice down I finally put Wyatt to sleep", Piper said as she walked in the living room. "what happened", Piper asked. "Heavenly slapped Shaniah", Cole said. "but she called me stupid", Heavenly said. "it still doesn't make you right i told you if anyone does anything bad to you or hurts your feelings you tell an adult in charge or you come straight to me daddy you Aunties or Uncle I told you", Phoebe said."I'm sorry mommy", Heavenly said. "go to your room", Phoebe said. "ok I've caused enough damage already", Heavenly said as she went up the stairs. "Should i go talk to her", Cole asked. "no i think i should I'll be right back", Phoebe said as she went upstairs to Heavenly's room. "Heavenly baby", Phoebe said as she walked in the room. "hey", Heavenly whispered. "can i come in?", Phoebe asked. Heavenly nodded as Phoebe sat on the bed next to Heavenly. "you didn't cause any damage", Phoebe started. "yes I did every where i go i cause problems I know you don't like me anymore", Heavenly said. "no you don't... I understand she called you stupid but hitting her didn't make it ok", Phoebe said. "I know and I'm so sorry I never wanted to disappoint you", Heavenly said. "you never disappoint me you are an A student and you are very responsible", Phoebe said. "you really think so?", Heavenly asked hopefully. "I know so baby come here", Phoebe said as Heavenly hugged her. "Can I go play with Wyatt", Heavenly asked. "you have to see if he is awake and also check with Aunt Piper", Phoebe said. "Let's go downstairs", Heavenly said as she held on the Phoebe. "let's go find something good to eat", Phoebe said as they left the room.  
_

 _"so Paige who is this guy", Prue asked as she fed Wyatt his bottle. "Well he is so handsome", Paige started. "Name?", Prue asked. "Henry he is so sweet and did I mention handsome", Paige ranted. "Ok then when are we going to meet him", Prue asked. "not yet when I feel it's the right time and I want to tell him our secret first before he comes here", Paige said. "whatever you say", Prue said. "Aunt Prue can I hold Wyatt", Heavenly asked as she walked in. "Not now he is eating", Prue said. when suddenly as demon shimmered in. "so it's true a Charmed one had a baby", The demon said. "stay away from my cousin", Heavenly said, and before anyone could react the demon turned blue and blew up. and Wyatt started to cry. "what's going on here", Piper said as she ran in followed by Leo. "Is Wyatt OK", Leo asked as he carried Wyatt. "A demon came in and Heavenly vanquished him", Paige said still amazed. "what", Piper asked shocked. "the demon didn't hurt anyone and looks like Heavenly is a little protective over Wyatt", Prue said. "how did you do it", Piper asked Heavenly. "well I just thought about him gone and that's what happened", Heavenly said happily. "wow we have to tell your parent and they are going to freak out", Paige said. "ya and when are my parents coming from the hospital", Heavenly asked as she sat on Prue's lap. "they would be home soon", Prue said. "can i feed him now", Heavenly asked. "he has already finished eating", Leo said as he put the bottle on the couch._

 _2 months later it was the middle of the night. Phoebe screamed as she felt a pain that she has never felt in her life she was having contractions. "Phoebe I"ll go wake everyone", Cole said as he went and woke everyone up. Cole, Piper, Prue, and Paige rushed Phoebe to the hospital while Leo stayed so he could wake Heavenly up and bring Heavenly and Wyatt to the hospital. As Leo and sleepy Heavenly and Wyatt arrived at the hospital Paige, Piper and Prue were in the waiting room. "hey Leo", Piper greeted as she took sleeping Wyatt from him. "how is she doing", Leo asked. "she is in labor now her water broke when we arrived at the hospital", Paige explained as she took Heavenly into her arms. "where is mommy and daddy", Heavenly asked. "your mommy is having her baby and your daddy is there too", Piper said. Heavenly just closed her eyes. Cole then walked in with a worried look on his face. "Cole is everything ok", Prue asked as she immediately noticed. "ya has Phoebe had the baby yet", Paige asked. "No", Cole started. "what do you mean no is Phoebe alright answer me", Piper said impatiently. "where is mommy", Heavenly asked worried. "Phoebe is having complications in the delivery room", Cole said. "what does that mean is the baby going to be ok", Leo asked. "the doctor said they are doing the best they can", Cole said defeated. "I'm scared", Heavenly said as she started to cry. "hey don't do that come here", Cole said as he took Heavenly in his arms. "mommy is going to be just fine", Cole assured Heavenly. Heavenly just nodded. Heavenly cried until she fell asleep. "she's in so much pain", Cole muttered. "she is going to be just fine", Paige assured him. Cole then slowly handed Heavenly to Paige. "I want to go check on her", Cole said as he went. "I pray she's fine", Piper said. After the longest 2 hours Cole walked in beaming. "So?", Prue said standing up. "she had a beautiful baby girl", Cole shared as everyone cheered which woke Heavenly up. "sorry baby", Paige said as she held Heavenly. "Heavenly baby wake up come see your sister", Cole said as Heavenly immediately woke up. The Halliwels went to the delivery room and saw Phoebe with holding her baby. "Everyone I would like you to meet Sophia", Phoebe said. "Hello little sister I'm Heavenly your big sister", Heavenly introduced. "Hey baby girl", Cole said he was so happy. "she is beautiful", Piper said. "say hi Wyatt", Leo said as he brought Wyatt close to Sophia. "Can I hold her", Paige asked as Phoebe handed the baby over. "how are you feeling", Prue asked. "I feel so much better I thought I was going to loose her", Phoebe said. "daddy I'm hungry", Heavenly said. "How about I go get something for all of us to eat", Leo offered. "but it's like 4:00 am", Paige said. "yes I can just a few snacks", Leo said. "alright let me come with you", Cole offered. "ok let's go", Leo said as he handed Wyatt to Paige and went with Cole. "so mommy do I have to go to school today", Heavenly asked. "no I think you should stay so you can sleep", Phoebe said. "are you coming home today", Prue asked. "yes I just want to go home and lie down on my bed with my baby girl", Phoebe said. "can I lie down with you mommy?", Heavenly asked. "sure baby", Phoebe replied. After Leo and Cole came with the food everyone then went home with Phoebe and they all went to bed even Sophia slept.  
_

 **Chapter 7 Do not talk to strangers  
**

 _Heavenly was at school getting ready to start the day. "I heard our teacher left we have a new teacher", Shaniah said. "why?", Heavenly asked. "I don't know.. how's your baby sister", Shaniah said. "she's fine but she can be annoying sometimes all she does is cry and eat and sleep", Heavenly said. "that's what all babies do", Shaniah said. "no Wyatt isn't like that he is much better", Heavenly said. "really?", Shaniah asked. "yes Wyatt is calm and sweet and he has the coolest Po", Heavenly said as she stopped herself from saying powers. "coolest what", Shaniah asked. "poses coolest poses", Heavenly said. "poses how isn't he just a baby", Shaniah asked. "yes but he is cool like that", Heavenly said. "ooK", Shaniah said as Heavenly and Shaniah entered their class room. "Hello class my name is Zankou but you call me Mr. Zankou", Zankou introduced himself. "this teacher looks familiar", Heavenly whispered to Shaniah. "ok class I will like everyone of you to introduce yourselves starting from you young lady", Zankou said as he pointed at a girl. "I'm Camila Williams", The girl introduced. "what about you", Zankou said as he was shocked to see Heavenly. "I'm Heavenly Halliwel nice to meet you Mr. Zankou", Heavenly introduced. "yes nice to meet you too", Zankou said as a smile formed at his lips. As everyone in the class introduced themselves, and got the work they needed. "Heavenly can I please speak to you", Zankou said as the bell rang and everyone left. "Yes sir?", Heavenly asked as she obeyed. "you are a very smart young lady and I know you can do better with your work", Zankou said. "but I handed in my work", Heavenly said. "yes I know but you got of the work wrong but I would like to teach it to you", Zankou said. "Ok but I can't right now my dad is waiting outside for me", Heavenly said. "alright maybe tomorrow at lunch we can go over it quickly", Zankou said. "ok", Heavenly said. "who are your parents?", Zankou asked to make sure he got the right kid. "Phoebe Halliwel and Cole Turner", Heavenly said. "Oh because that name Halliwel sounds familiar", Zankou said. "Ok bye", Heavenly said as she left. Zankou then shimmered to the underworld. "I got the right kid", Zankou said to the source. "remember get her to trust you completely", The source said. "alright I will master", Zankou said as he shimmered away. Heavenly went and gave Cole a big hug. "hey baby how was school", Cole asked as he carried her and walked to the car. "It was good we got a new teacher", Heavenly said. "oh is that so how is she", Cole asked. "no it's a he and he is good", Heavenly revealed. "that's nice", Cole said as they got in the car. "can I sit in the front", Heavenly asked. "no but when you are older", Cole said. "is mommy home?", Heavenly asked. "yes", Cole said. "you know what would be great", Heavenly said. "what", Cole asked. "If we got ice cream because you know mommy she loves ice cream", Heavenly said. "nice try there is food at home", Cole said laughing. "you are so not fun", Heavenly dramatically said. As Cole was about to drive Nicole approached the car. "hey handsome", Nicole said. "what do you want", Heavenly said. "hey you do not talk to adults that way", Cole scolded Heavenly. "well some one has to", Heavenly said. "Heavenly", Cole said. "well I'm sorry Heavenly if I'm upsetting you but I ain't afraid to whoop your little behind you can ask Shaniah", Nicole said. "Nicole you don't talk to my daughter that way", Cole said. "whatever I ain't scared of you", Heavenly said. "Ok tug life come on", Nicole said. "hey calm down everyone.. and Heavenly you better behave yourself... and Nicole please leave", Cole said. "Don't worry I'm going to get you handsome", Nicole said as Cole drove away. "Heavenly never again will you ever disrespect an adult no matter what do you understand", Cole said as they walked in the Manor. "why should her respect her", Heavenly said. "ok you better watch you neck rolling in this house", Prue said as she was walking by. "and what happened", Phoebe said as she came. "Heavenly was disrespecting an adult", Cole said. "Heavenly has gotten into you", Phoebe said. "not just any adult Shaniah's mom", Heavenly revealed. "Oh oh I better go do something else come on Paige", Prue said. "no I want to see this", Paige said. "Paige come on", Prue said. "fine", Paige said as she went with Prue. "so you want to explain to me", Phoebe asked. "no", Cole said. "Cole", Phoebe said. "nothing happened Heavenly and I were in the car then she came to us", Cole explained as he hugged Phoebe. "yes and I tried to make her go away but daddy said I was being disrespectful", Heavenly said. "you were being disrespectful", Cole said. "Yes and Heavenly the next time I hear that you were being disrespectful you are going to be in so much trouble", Phoebe said. "but", Heavenly said. "no buts go change and then come eat something and then do your homework", Phoebe said. Heavenly just crossed her arms. "you better get out of here", Phoebe said as Heavenly went upstairs. "She is already hard to deal with and she is not a teenager yet", Phoebe said. "you got that right", Cole replied.  
_

 _The next day Cole was dropping Heavenly off when Nicole and Shaniah approached them. "Apologize", Cole said. "hello Y'all how are you guys doing today and I know I'm great", Nicole said. "I'm sorry for disrespecting you yesterday", Heavenly apologized. "it's alright", Nicole said. "even if you deserved it", Heavenly mumbled. "say what", Cole asked. "nothing love you", Heavenly said as she kissed Cole on the cheek and walked away with Shaniah. "kids", Cole mumbled as he started the car. "Cole I really do like and why can't we go out and do something together you know go out to lunch", Nicole said. "hey Nicole this is the reason why Heavenly doesn't like you", Cole said. "what did I do", Shaniah asked. "you are hitting on me when you know very well that I'm married and I have to beautiful wife children and you even have a daughter... and what about your husband", Cole said. "I don't have a husband", Nicole said. "that isn't my business so if you excuse me I have to go to work", Cole said as he drove off. "don't worry I'll get you soon", Nicole said as she left. In class it was work time. "Heavenly will you come over here please with your books please", Zankou called as Heavenly with her books went to see him. "yes sir?", Heavenly asked as she came. "sit down", Zankou said as Heavenly obeyed. "so how is the math going?", Zankou asked. "Better", Heavenly replied. "well I think you still need some more work", Zankou said. "But I don't understand I tried the best that I could", Heavenly said getting frustrated. "no need to get frustrated little one you just need a little more work and you will be good", Zankou assured. Heavenly shrugged. "are you alright you seem a little down", Zankou said. "not really I'm sad", Heavenly said as she started to cry. "let's go you can talk to me about it", Zankou said as he carried Heavenly and left the room and he called a teacher to watch the class and he took Heavenly to an empty room. "hey stop crying you know you can tell me anything", Zankou said as he put Heavenly on a chair. "I don't want to talk about it", Heavenly mumbled. "you can trust me with anything I can keep a secret", Zankou said. "no", Heavenly mumbled. "Ok how about I leave you here to think about it then when you are ready you can talk to me is that ok", Zankou soothed. Heavenly shook her head and ran out of the room. "Heavenly", Zankou called as he ran after her. "hey it's ok", Zankou said as he caught up with her. "I want my mom", Heavenly said. "what's the matter", Zankou asked. "I feel like a failure everyone is smarter than me", Heavenly said as tears fell down her eyes. "hey I don't want to see those tears you are very smart and never you doubt that", Zankou consoled her. "is everything alright", A teacher asked as she was passing by. "yes I'm handling it thank you", Zankou said politely as the teacher nodded and walked away. "no you're wrong I'm a failure", Heavenly said. "no you're not how about we call your mom to come pick you up", Zankou said as Heavenly agreed by nodding. After waiting 30 minutes after calling Phoebe, Phoebe arrived at the school and she came to the office. "mommy", Heavenly said as she ran into her mom's welcoming arms. "what's the matter baby", Phoebe asked. "I'm just sad and I need you", Heavenly said. "Hello I'm Mr. Zankou Heavenly's teacher", Zankou introduced himself. "nice to meet you Mr Zankou ", Phoebe said as she shakes Zankou's hand. 'What kind of name is Zankou it kind of sounds demonic... no he is just a teacher', Phoebe thought. "Heavenly has been having trouble in math so she felt bad about it but I will tell you that Heavenly is a brilliant student she just needs to understand the concept", Zankou said. "really now... Heavenly see", Phoebe said. Heavenly just shrugged. "Is there anything that can be done to make her understand it more", Phoebe said. "yes she can just go over the questions with me and she has to ask me when she doesn't understand anything", Zankou said. "yes Heavenly you have to tell him when you don't understand something because how is he suppose to help you if you don't tell him what you don't understand", Phoebe said. "yes everyone will think that I'm not smart enough", Heavenly said. "no they won't baby", Phoebe said as she kissed Heavenly's head. "so from now on when you don't understand something ask because there is a chance someone also has the same question", Zankou said. "ok I will mommy can we go home please", Heavenly asked. "alright let's go but never again will you leave school again remember what we talked about", Phoebe said. "yes", Heavenly said. "alright thank you so much Mr Zan ku", Phoebe said. "Zankou", Zankou corrected. "sorry Zankou", Phoebe said. "bye", Heavenly said as Phoebe and Heavenly went.  
_

 _Later on Zankou went to the underworld to meet another demon. "so how is it going with the child", The demon asked. "good but she is such a sweet little girl and she is so adorable", Zankou said. "what are you getting soft", The demon asked. "me of course not are you stupid I'm Zankou", Zankou said. "you are getting soft and don't know why they fools like you and you get soft look at Balthazar", The demon said. "and who are you calling a fool you lower level pest", Zankou snapped. "you know I'm speaking the truth", The demon said. "SHUT UP", Zankou screamed throwing the demon on the ground. "Ouch... prove me wrong", The demon said. "how I'm I going to do that", Zankou said as he came down. "Stab her", The demon said. "what I can't kill her fool", Zankou said. "yes yes I know just stab her she has a white lighter for an Uncle anyway... come on do it", The demon said. "but they will track me down and the mission will be over", Zankou said. "then make it look like an accident come on... oh what do we have here it looks like she is playing outside make her fall and get stabbed by a sharp rock", The demon said laughing. "alright move", Zankou said as he concentrated, and he made Heavenly fall and get stabbed by the sharp rock. "good job", The demon said. Back at the manor, in the from of the house Heavenly was screaming her heart out. "mommy daddy", Heavenly screamed as Phoebe, Cole, Prue and Andy came out of the house. "Oh my God", Phoebe said as she ran and immediately embraced Heavenly. "Leo", Prue called out as they went into the Manor. "yes", Leo said as he orbed in. "come on Heavenly is hurt", Andy said. Leo immediately healed her. "what happened", Cole asked. "I was went inside the house for a moment to get some water then I hear Heavenly screaming", Phoebe said. "don't blame yourself hunny", Prue said. "what happened Heavenly", Leo asked. "I was just playing then I slipped and fell on a rock and it hurt so much", Heavenly explained. "I'm glad you're alright baby I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you", Phoebe said. "I love you mommy", Heavenly said as she hugged Phoebe. "me to", Phoebe said kissing Heavenly's head. "I will go get her toys", Prue said as she went to do as she said. "and you little missy need to eat something", Cole said as he took Heavenly to the kitchen to go get her something. "and I will go check on the babies.", Phoebe said as she immediately went upstairs.  
_

 _"Class we are going to a field trip and parents are allowed to come if they want to", Zankou said. "Are you going I know I am", Shaniah whispered to Heavenly. "I am probably coming", Heavenly whispered back. "shh", A girl said. "who do you think you're shushing", Heavenly said too loudly and all eyes were on her. "Heavenly what did you say", Zankou asked. "oh nothing", Heavenly said embarrassed. The girl who shushed her showed her tongue to Heavenly, and Heavenly rolled her eyes. During recess Shaniah and Heavenly were playing on the swing when the same girl that shushed Heavenly showed up. "what do you want", Heavenly asked. "you were being bratty i class and you were talking when the teacher was talking how rude", The girl said. "why does it bother you so much?", Heavenly asked. "It bothers her because the teacher doesn't yell at you", Shaniah said. "yea what's up with that Mr. Zankou never yells at you Heavenly if you do something wrong he makes it seem like it never happened", The girl said. "Emily let it rest please who cares", Shaniah said. 'Emily might be right the teacher does favor me and I want to find out why', Heavenly thought. "Right Heavenly", Shaniah asked breaking Heavenly out of her thoughts. "wait what did you say", Heavenly asked. "I said that maybe it's just probably how the teacher is it can't be favoritism", Shaniah said. "yes probably", Heavenly said trying to convince herself. After recess everyone went in to the class and it was math class. "so Emily can you tell me what 6 times 2 is", Zankou asked. "umm 9", Emily replied. "no Emily I just taught this you should already know this", Zankou said. "12", Emily corrected herself. "correct... um Heavenly can you tell me what 5 times 3 is", Zankou asked. "I think 10.. yes 10", Heavenly replied. "no come on but you're close though", Zankou replied. "15", Heavenly said. "yes great job", Zankou said as Emily raised her hand. "yes Emily", Zankou said. "why is it that you favor Heavenly over all of us", Emily asked. "What are you talking about child", Zankou asked. "well when you asked me a question and I got it wrong you told me we already learnt it but when Heavenly got it wrong you were like no but you're close why is that.. what's wrong with the rest of us", Emily said which so much anger. "It's because she is gifted.. and the next time you talk to me in such manner you are going to be in trouble understand", Zankou replied. "wait what gifted more like gifted with nonsense", Emily snapped. "that's enough young lady now you apologize this instinct", Zankou said as Heavenly was starting to get upset. "why should I she is your favorite you do it", Emily said. "get out of my class now", Zankou snapped. "Oh no I'm scared what are you going to do to me", Emily said. "Emily stop it", Heavenly said. "shut up", Emily said. "YOU ARE SO ANNOYING ALL YOU DO IS BUG ME EVERY SINGLE DAY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE", Heavenly screamed. "Heavenly calm down", Shaniah said holding Heavenly back. "Leave me alone", Heavenly snapped as she left the class. "Heavenly", Zankou said as he followed her. "see favoritism", Emily said. "Oh shut up you are so pathetic", Shaniah said. "You dare tell me to shut up looser do you have any idea who I am you garbage", Emily said as everyone in the class laughed. "I know that you are such a pathetic looser who is jealous of Heavenly", Shaniah snapped back. "Jealous and what made you think that you idiot.. I'm not jealous of her", Emily said as she laughed. "then explain why you are so mean to her she never did anything to you and you think you're cool", Shaniah said. "News flash I am cool that's something you will never know about", Emily said. Then Zankou suddenly walked into the class and grabbed Emily by the arm and dragged her out of class. "Let go of me you freak", Emily said as Zankou took her out of the class. "who's laughing now", Shaniah said._

 _After school Prue picked Heavenly up. "so how was your day", Prue asked as Heavenly entered the car. "alright", Heavenly said. "what's wrong", Prue asked. "It's just that this girl Emily in my class always picks on me ans she bugs me all the time", Heavenly shared. "do you want your mom or dad to go to your school and talk about it", Prue suggested. "yes that would be nice", Heavenly said. "hey don't you ever let some one put you down you are awesome and you are one of the best things that happened to this family", Prue said. "you really think so", Heavenly asked. "I know so... do you know before you came I was always bored", Prue said. "but didn't you have mommy and Aunt Piper to play with", Heavenly asked. "yes I did but that was different but when you came you became a breath of fresh air", Prue said. "Thanks Aunt Prue I love you", Heavenly said as she hugged Prue. "no problem now how about we get some cookies and cream to cheer you up", Prue said. "yay", Heavenly said. "let's go", Prue said as they drove off._

 _That evening Phoebe went to talk to Heavenly in her room. "Hey baby", Phoebe said as she sat on the bed. "hey", Heavenly whispered. "are you alright", Phoebe asked. "yes", Heavenly simply said. "so baby I just wanted to ask you about your teacher is it Mr Zankou", Phoebe asked. "yes Mr Zankou", Heavenly confirmed. "I have a very bad feeling about him has he ever in anyway done anything you know suspicious or demon like", Phoebe asked. "not that I know of", Heavenly said. "you can tell me anything you know", Phoebe said. "No I haven't seen anything", Heavenly truthfully said."you baby I love you so much and you can tell me anything", Phoebe said. "I know and you know mommy... you are the best thing to ever happen to me", Heavenly confessed. "aww that is so sweet I love you baby... now sleep tight", Phoebe said as she kissed Heavenly on the forehead. "night", Heavenly replied as Phoebe left the room. "why are you crying", Paige said as Phoebe came out of Heavenly's room. "It's just what Heavenly said.. she said that I am the best thing to ever happen to her", Phoebe said as she wiped away her tears of joy. "aww that is so sweet", Paige said. Then Sophia could be heard crying. "gotta to go.. goodnight", Phoebe said as she went to her room. "night", Paige replied as she went to her room.  
_

 _"Zankou I want you get their child ready for the sacrifice I think It's time", The source said. "I...I don't think she trusts me enough", Zankou said. "no I think she does", The source said. "I think you are wrong", Zankou said. "You dare question me", The source said angrily."no but it's true", Zankou said regretfully. "shut up... you are finished get out", The source said as he threw a fireball at Zankou's hand as Zankou shimmered away. "Tara", The source called as a woman with blond hair appeared. "Make sure the white-lighters are out of the way and then you know what to do", The source instructed. "you can always count on me", Tara said as she shimmered away._

 _Back in the manor Leo was with a charge, and everyone else was in the house. "daddy do you have to go to work it's a Saturday", Heavenly said. "I know baby girl but I have to but I promise when I come back we can have a daddy daughter night how does that sound", Cole offered. "yay", Heavenly said. "yay give me kiss", Cole said as Heavenly kissed Cole on the cheek. "that's my baby... now why don't you go look after Wyatt and Sophia", Cole suggested. "I guess I can", Heavenly said as she left the room as Phoebe walked in. "I can't believe you have to work", Phoebe said. "yes I know but you know I have to support my family", Cole said. "I know... Baby do you know Sophia can shimmer now", Phoebe said. "that's my baby girl", Cole praised. "yes but I am nervous that she will shimmer some other place", Phoebe said. "don't worry she won't shimmer out it will be alright", Cole said as he kissed Phoebe on the forehead. "I know but..", Phoebe said. "no buts don't worry we can handle it she is only like a month old", Cole said. Cole finished getting ready and he went to work. Piper and Prue started preparing something for lunch, Paige was just chilling, Andy was watching TV, Phoebe was in the living room watching TV, and Heavenly was playing with her dolls in the living room, as Wyatt and Sophia were in the same crib in the living room playing. "Uncle Andy", Heavenly said. "yes sweetheart", Andy answered. "do you want to play with me", Heavenly asked. "not right now maybe later", Andy said. "mommy do you want to play", Heavenly asked. "not now maybe after this movie please", Phoebe said. "alright I'll wait", Heavenly agreed to Phoebe's relief. Then suddenly Tara shimmered in followed by Zankou who attacked her. "Piper Prue Paige", Phoebe called as they ran in the living room. Wyatt around himself and Sophia. "Mr. Zankou", Heavenly said. " I knew it", Phoebe said. "no it's not what you think she is trying to kill Heavenly", Zankou confessed as Tara stabbed him. "Shut up now I will only ask nicely.. little girl come on let's go the source is expecting you now we can do it the hard way or the easy way", Tara calmly said. "Can't you freaks just leave my daughter alone", Phoebe said. "Piper", Prue said as Piper tried to blow her up. "It's not working", Piper stated. "Leave my family alone", Heavenly screamed as Prue and Phoebe started to fight Tara. "wow Prue you fight so wow", Andy said. "Andy not now", Paige said. As they were fighting and Zankou was trying to stay alive. "Mr Zankou", Heavenly said as she ran to him. "This dagger is taking my powers away and if all my powers are gone I will die", Zankou said. "no you were the best teacher I ever had", Heavenly cried. "Paige get Heavenly away from Zankou", Phoebe said as Paige tried to grab Heavenly. "wait", Heavenly said as she pulled the dagger out of Zankou as Zankou screamed. "sorry", Heavenly said. "come on leave him", Paige said. "no we have to help him he tried to save my life... can you please heal him", Heavenly said. "baby White lighters can't heal demons but I will put a cloth on his wound", Paige said as she got a cloth and put it on Zankou's wound. "Thank you... and you know Heavenly I was assigned to get you to trust me so I could bring you to the source but I just couldn't I thought of you as a daughter", Zankou confessed. "That's ok save your breathe", Paige said sweetly. Then suddenly Tara as was fighting Phoebe and Prue she pushed Prue and Phoebe away and in the process she stabbed Heavenly in the stomach. "Heavenly", Phoebe called out. Then Piper came and threw a potion at Tara and blew up into flames, as Wyatt and Sophia started to cry. "no no", Phoebe said crying as she went to Heavenly's side. "Leo", Paige screaming and crying. "Heavenly", Zankou whispered as he tried to get up. "don't touch her", Piper screamed as she carried Sophia while Paige held Wyatt. "Paige please orb the babies to their crib", Piper said as the babies stopped crying. "sure", Paige said as she orbed the babies to the crib in the living room. "Heavenly breathe", Phoebe soothed. "mommy I'm hurt", Heavenly faintly said. "Shh It's going to be alright", Phoebe soothed. "Leo for Gods sake please answer me", Piper said. "Mommy I'm scared", Heavenly said. "It's alright mommy it's alright... Cole", Phoebe said Instantly Cole shimmered in. "what happened over here Heavenly", Cole said. "daddy", Heavenly whispered. "where is Leo", Cole said. "he isn't answering Cole can you go look for him", Prue said. And Cole immediately shimmered away. "Phoebe we have to remove the dagger", Paige said. "no she will loose a lot of blood", Phoebe protested. "Phoebe we can put a cloth over it to stop the bleeding", Prue said. "wait isn't Paige white lighter why can't she just heal Heavenly", Andy suggested. "yes but I haven't done it before", Paige said. "But you have to try come on concentrate", Piper said. As Prue used her powers to pull out the dagger and Paige went and after a few moments a very bright light came out of Paige's hand and Heavenly was instantly healed. "Oh My GOD my baby", Phoebe said as she squeezed Heavenly. "mommy I'm alright", Heavenly said. Then at that moment Cole shimmered with Leo with a dark lighter arrow in his chest. "I found him on the floor like this", Cole said. "Prue", Piper said as Prue used her powers to remove the arrow and Paige then healed Leo. "so this was all planned out", Phoebe realized. "yes and the source is still after Heavenly", Zankou said. "Zankou what are you doing here", Cole said. "I was sent on an assignment to get Heavenly's trust then bring her to the source but I couldn't she is such a sweet girl", Zankou confessed. "you tried to hurt my daughter", Cole said as he was about to punch Zankou but Heavenly stood in front. "No daddy", Heavenly said as she went to Zankou's side. "Heavenly move out the way", Cole said. "Cole hunny it's alright he saved her life that's why he is injured", Paige said. "Yes daddy it's true and he is the best teacher", Heavenly said. "and how do I know that you didn't do this to get on the our side so you could get her to the source faster", Cole said. "Balthazar you worked with the source what I am doing right now could get me killed", Zankou said. "true", Piper said. "alright but we have to watch you cause I don't trust you with my daughter", Phoebe said as she beckoned Heavenly, as Heavenly came and sat on her lap. "but won't the source still kill you?", Leo asked. "yes he will send his bounty hunters just like he did to Balthazar", Zankou said as Prue and Paige helped him up and sat him down. "who is Balthazar?", Heavenly asked. "That's daddy's umm name", Phoebe said. "It's your dad's demonic name", Zankou revealed. "oh", Heavenly said as Phoebe kissed her cheek. "so how are you planning to stay alive?", Prue asked. "I will first resign from my teaching job then I will try to escape as much that I can", Zankou said. "so you won't be my teacher anymore", Heavenly asked. "no but I promise I will always look at for you", Zankou promised. "wait I thought demons don't have a soul", Paige stated. "yes it's true", Cole said. "then how on earth do you care about Heavenly", Piper asked. "well it's because I learnt all about human feelings and I started to understand them more", Zankou confessed. "Is it just me that's not taking what he is saying", Phoebe said. "I know it sounds fake but I'm serious", Zankou said truthfully."alright now let's vanquish the source", Prue said. "yes but the source is very dangerous we need to act carefully", Cole said. "Can I help mommy?", Heavenly sweetly asked. "umm I don't think you can stay in white lighter heaven with Wyatt and Sophia", Phoebe replied. "actually she can help we will all the power to defeat the source", Prue stated. "no I almost lost her today I can't loose my baby", Phoebe said. "yes I know Phoebe but Prue is right Heavenly is also a witch and she should be fighting", Cole said as he put a supporting hand on phoebe's shoulder. "alright but you will have to stay where I can see you", Phoebe agreed. "yay", Heavenly exclaimed. "alright Leo can you please take the babies", Piper asked. "yes I can also help", Paige offered. "yes but please come back so you can stay with Heavenly", Phoebe said. "of course", Paige said. "It's battle time", Prue said. "I think Andy you should go to", Piper said "yes you will be safer there", Leo said. "alright", Andy said, he hated that he couldn't fight.  
_

 **Chapter 8- Battle of doom**

 _The Halliwel's were in the attic trying to find a way to defeat the source one and for all. "Phoebe would you stop pacing around you are making me nervous", Paige said. "sorry I'm just so nervous every one is after my daughter", Phoebe said. "it's going to be alright don't worry we are here to protect", Piper assured. "yes we won't let anything happen to her", Leo assured. "Thanks", Phoebe said. "that's what family is for", Prue said. "mommy I'm tired", Heavenly said. "Just lie down on the couch", Phoebe said. "OK", Heavenly said as she went and to lay down. "daddy I'm scared", Heavenly informed. "no need to be we are going to finally defeat the source", Cole assured. "I got a spell from the source", Paige announced. "Prudence, Penelope, Patricia, Melinda, Astrid, Helena, Laura, and Grace... Halliwel witches stand strong beside us vanquish this evil from time and space", Paige read from the book of shadows. "so everyone will say it but we will need potions", Prue said. "ooh can I help make the vanquishing potions", Heavenly asked. "I thought you were tired", Paige said. "yes but I'm OK now", Heavenly said. "alright why not", Prue agreed. "I can't wait for us to vanquish the source once and for all so I can hold my baby", Phoebe said. "me too", Piper said._

 _Meanwhile in the underworld the source was talking with the seer. "so will I defeat the charmed ones", The source asked. "Let me see", The seer said as she checked. "so?", The source asked impatiently. "It's looking good for you master", The seer lied. "Finally I think I should just go by myself I don't need demons to come with me since I'm going to win... and I will make Balthazar pay for everything he has ever done to me", The source said as he flamed away. "Idiot today you shall see your death", The seer laughed._

 _"there is someone here", Heavenly said. "who I don't see any body", Cole said. "wait", Heavenly said as she lifted her arms and the demon appeared and blew up after turning into ice. "wow did you guys see that", Piper said in amazement. "Heavenly how did you know", Phoebe asked. "I felt it and I knew he was there", Heavenly said. "now that's a very cool power you've got there", Paige said. "thanks", Heavenly said. "now we know that you are ready to fight but please never go on your own", Cole advised. "yes stay with one of us so we know you are save", Prue said. Heavenly nodded. After 30 minutes of working. "we are done with the potions", Prue said. "How many would we all have?", Piper asked. "we would have approximately 20 to 30 potions", Prue said. "here you go only use them when you are told", Prue said as she gave Heavenly 5 potions. "thanks I'm so excited", Heavenly exclaimed. "relax now", Cole said. "Leo I suggest you stay out of sight so he doesn't send a dark lighter to kill you", Piper said. "I know I will just be around to heal", Leo said. "I'm hungry", Heavenly announced. "ya i say we eat something we can't fight a battle on an empty stomach", Paige said. "alright I will make some ham sandwiches", Piper said. After everyone ate then they all got ready. "daddy I'm kind of nervous", Heavenly said as Cole embraced her. "It's alright this is your first battle and after this we can get some ice cream", Cole said. "Cookies and cream?", Heavenly asked. "cookies and cream", Cole replied. Then suddenly the source appeared. "Hello family", The source said casually. " you are not in the family", Cole said. "why not after all I was there when your pathetic mother died", The source said. "Cole don't listen to him he is just trying to get under your skin", Phoebe whispered. Then the source unexpectedly attacked Paige by throwing a fire ball at her but she orbed out of the way. Phoebe went to kick box the source but he sent her flying. "Mommy", Heavenly said, as she came forward towards the source and threw a potion at him and his left arm blew off. "you think you are powerful", The source said as his hand grew back. "oh oh", Heavenly said as the source sent Heavenly flying. "are you alright baby", Prue asked. "yes", Heavenly said painfully. Cole then started to throw fire balls but it wasn't really affecting the source that much. "Balthazar when I come out of this battle victorious I will make sure you die a slow and painful death and the child can watch", The source said as Prue sent him flying. Then Heavenly came and raised her hands up and the source turned to ice but the ice broke almost immediately "Man it's so hard to fight him", Heavenly complained. "now", Cole said as the charmed ones chanted. "Prudence, Penelope, Patricia, Melinda, Astrid, Helena, Laura, and Grace, Halliwel witches stand strong before us vanquish this evil from time and space", The charmed ones chanted as they all threw vanquishing potions at the same time. "NOO YOU STUPID WITCHES YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE", The source said as he blew up in flames. "Is everyone alright", Piper called out. "Heavenly needs Healing", Phoebe said as she carried Heavenly forward. Heavenly's hand was bleeding intensely; Leo then came and healed everyone that needed it and then he went and brought Andy and the babies. As Cole promised they got cookies and cream ice cream.  
_


End file.
